Girl Next Door
by Cloverfield105
Summary: Cato moves into a new town. That means new school and new friends. He is excited and nervous at the same time. All he wants to do at this school is play basketball and get good grades. His school year starts out great when he meets a new friend, Clove. She has him meet her friends, Peeta and Thresh. Everything is great until his twin sister, Allie goes down the wrong path in life.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Hunger Games.**

"Cato, come down here now or your going to be late for school!" My sister yells from downstairs. She always wants to be early everywhere she goes. I am starting my sophomore year at Mockingjay High. I don't even know what a Mockingjay is but I'm guessing it's the school mascot. Me, my twin sister, Allie, and my mom moved here last week. We don't know anybody but our new neighbors invited us to dinner tonight. I run downstairs and find that Allie is waiting by the door.

"Come on," she says

We walk out to her car and get in. She turns on the radio and starts to sing some song.

"By the way, Mom is picking you up cause I have cheer tryouts."

I sigh. I hate when Mom picks me up. She always asks about every single friend I have and asks the same questions over and over again.

"Can you text Mom and tell her I'm going to walk home? School isn't that far from our house."

"Fine."

We get to school and hurry to the office to get our schedules and stuff. When we get there there are two people about our age waiting for us. The girl has long, wavy blond hair. She is wearing a very high crop top that shows her whole stomach and very short shorts that show half her butt. The boy has brown hair and looks friendly, other than the fact that he seems to have a sexual attraction towards my twin. Me, being an overprotective brother is curious if this mutual attraction will grow into anything more. The secretary comes in the room. "Oh, hello you must be the new kids. I'm Miss Trinket and this is Glimmer and Marvel. After I give you your schedules and lockers they will give you a tour around the school," she says.

This lady seems too chirpy for my liking and what's up with her outfit? I mean really, bright pink dress with green heels? I haven't got to the makeup yet. She has way too much makeup. I hope that Glimmer doesn't give me my tour because I have a feeling that she has slept with every guy here because she is the definition of sexual attraction. Miss Trinket comes back with our schedules and hands them to us. Now it was time for the dreaded tour.

"I call the blond boy," Glimmer says.

 _Oh no!_ I mouth _help me_ to Allie before Glimmer drags me out of the room and into the hallway.

"I'm Glimmer."

"Cato."

"So, Cato want to have a little fun at my place tonight, if you know what I mean."

"No thank you."

She continues the tour and keeps trying to touch me in places I don't want to be touched. I have to escape this misery.

After the tour is finally over I go to my first class. I have physics with Mr. Beetee first. I walk into the classroom and choose a random person to sit next to. I end up sitting next to a girl with raven black hair. I can't see her face because it's buried in a book. I hope to sit with this girl at lunch to get away from Glimmer. I tap her shoulder. She turns to me obviously started by my presence. She's beautiful. She has green eyes that are accented well by her black hair and she has pale porcelain skin with freckles on the bridge of her nose.

"Um hi I'm Cato I was wandering if you could replace Glimmer Heights as my guide around the school because it's miserable."

She smiles and laughs at me. Her smile is pretty.

"Sure, I feel your misery there. She has probably already tried to sleep with your because that's what little sluts like her do. I'm Clove by the way,"

Clove. Pretty name

"Yeah she has tried to sleep with me already."

"It's best you stay away from Glimmer group of friends. They are pretty much the whole football team minus Peeta and Thresh and the whole cheerleading squad."

I can't help but ask

"Who are Peeta and Thresh?"

"They are my friends. You'll meet them at lunch."

Lunch, I get to sit with her. YAY NO GLIMMER!!! I can't wait for lunch

"Is it okay if my twin sits with us if she hasn't made any friends? I promised I'd sit with her if she hadn't found someone else to sit with."

"Sure why not."

Mr. Beetee is a nice guy but I have to say he is a little weird. He has lots of intelligence and explains everything in a way that I can understand so I'm cool with him.

When lunch finally comes I am starving and desperate for food. So far Clove has been in all my classes which is good because I want to get to know her more. I get my food and easily find Clove with two other guys who I assume are Peeta and Thresh.

"Hi," I say

"Hey," Clove says

"Peeta, Thresh this is Cato. Cato this is Peeta and Thresh."

Peeta is a muscular blond like me except I am bulkier. He has blue eyes and pale skin. Thresh is a husky dude with dark skin and huge arms. I see why he is on the football team. My sister starts to walk over here with Marvel. Marvel? She seems to have made a new "friend".

"Hi Allie."

"Guys, this is my twin sister Allie."

"Hi," Clove says.

"Marvel," Peeta says in a tone that say he isn't too fond of him.

"How's it going in the losers group seems like you got a new member," Marvel says.

"Marvel can you go ahead and go to the table. I'll meet you there," Allie says.

Marvel leaves and Allie turns to me.

"I know your mad but I'm only sitting with him so I can get to know the cheerleaders," she says.

She leaves our table and goes to Glimmers table. Well, that was awkward.

"I'm sorry I didn't know she'd bring him,"

"It's okay. We may hate the guy but that doesn't mean we have to hate your sister," Clove says.

The bell rings which signals lunch is over. We go on with our day as normal I have the same schedule as Clove and I have some classes with Peeta and Thresh too. Schools looking good. I have nice friends, and good teachers. My teachers aren't very strict which is good because strict teachers are the worst. I am leaving school right now. I'm ready to escape this prison. On my way home I see none other than Clove walking home too. I walk up to her.

"Hi," I say.

She turns around startled.

"Oh hey let me guess you're following me home," she says sarcastically.

I like her sarcasm.

"No, my house is this way," I say.

We walk in silence for a few minutes.

"Wait, where's your sister?" She asks.

"Cheerleading tryouts," I answer.

She gives a disgusted face.

"All the cheerleaders are sluts. Glimmer is the head cheerleader which makes it even worse. That is why I stick to softball," she says.

"Lucky, your sport doesn't have cheerleaders. I play basketball," I say,"but, just because the rest of the cheerleaders are sluts doesn't mean my sister is cause she's not."

"Good, at least there's one decent cheerleader," she replies

We get to my house.

"Where do you live?" I ask her.

"Right there," she points to the house next to mine.

"Oh hey thats right next to my house," I say.

"Ok , see you tomorrow then, bye," she says.

"Bye."

We walk into our houses. I'm the happiest man in the world. I live next door to my dream girl.


End file.
